


A Fairy's Ultimate Justice

by CanadianMaple



Category: Ben 10 Series, Fairy Tail, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Help, Magic, Many aliens, This is an awful crossover, Too many characters to get the side characters, Yet to be decided - Freeform, i am trash, small ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianMaple/pseuds/CanadianMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three worlds are about to collide, and believe me, it won't be pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy's Ultimate Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover fanfiction, and I salute you for bothering to come this far! I just had to take all of my favourite shows, and mash them together. Shush, you're not allowed to judge me. Then you'd be a hypocrite, and nobody wants that. 
> 
> Hehe. 
> 
>  
> 
> BEN 10, FAIRY TAIL, AND YOUNG JUSTICE, AS WELL AS ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED, DO NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Bellwood, USA  
August 7  
23:49 UTZ

The harsh sound of stone on metal rang out across the large warehouse. A large rock like being beat back modern looking knights. 

“Gwen.” The rock said. “I could use some help, I’m being a bit overwhelmed.” An older girl with long ginger hair tied back in a ponytail turned towards the creature. 

“Ben!” She admonished. “I’m busy too! So stop whining and turn into something else!” Ben slapped a rocky hand to his face. “Of course! I know who would be better than Gravattack!” A hand slapped the hourglass shaped motif on its chest. A blast of blinding green light came and went, revealing a strange being in the place of Gravattack. 

“Lodestar” The being said in a voice ringing with the vibrations of metal. He had two large shoulder spikes extending to above his head, split hands and feet, but most startling of all, his head was floating in the space between his shoulder spines. 

“Get ready to go down, Forever Nuts!” Lodestar said. He reached out his hand and the Forever Knights in front of him began to float into the air. Suddenly, the armour they all wore began to crumple inwards, until they were sufficiently immobilized.

“Haha! Gwen, I finished first!” He said childishly. The girl rolled her eyes and ignored him, turning her attention to the sudden crack in the wall. Soon the crack became a hole, and a large knight flew into the room. 

“Gee, is it just me, or has the Forever Knights gotten even more annoying than usual?” A man crawled in through the hole. His body held the details of clothing, but was made entirely of steel. With one last blast of pink energy, Gwen gave her answer.

“I agree, they have been appearing more than usual…” She said before trailing off into thought. Lodestar erupted into green light and in his place stood a 15 year old boy wearing a green jacket, and combed brown hair. 

“Nah, they’re just being pests, as usual. Nothing we can’t take care of.” 

“Yeah, but-” The metallic man began before being cut off by Ben.

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. Leave the worrywarts to Gwen and uh, I don’t know...fix your car?” Ben gave a shrug before slapping the watch on his wrist. A flash of green light and he once again changed.

“XLR8!” He said quickly. A blue and black velociraptor like being stood before speeding away on balled feet. 

“Ben!” Cried out Gwen. “Ugh, he was our only way home.” She grouched. Kevin shrugged.

“Couldn’t you fly us home?” Gwen gave a noncommittal sigh and a pink platform of energy appeared beneath their feet and they rose into the air. 

It was a normal day for Ben Tennyson.

 

Tenrou Island, Fiore  
August 7  
23:49  
UTZ

A large ship hovered above the island, a roar piercing any and all silence. 

A blonde haired woman screamed into the sky.

“NATSU!” She cried. Above her, a colossal black dragon begins to rise into the air. A man with pink hair flies towards it. With barely a glance, a dragon sweeps its claw, throwing the man back through the air. 

A woman with scarlet hair, wearing black armour, sends thousands of swords at the dragon, but to no avail. White light gives away to another set of armour, a gigantic spear by her side. She draws it to its zenith, and throws it at the dragon's mouth. Still not fazed, the dragon smashes the spear in its mouth. A man with spiked blond hair and a large coat drew in a large breath of air and released it as lightning, arcing towards the dragon. Again, the dragon steadily rises. Several more attacks pepper the dragon. A man with a glowing ring, the words iron slamming into its side, spears of ice, a square of crisscrossed lines shredding the dragon's wing, before completely repairing itself. Small wooden dolls firing magic and a demonic form with wings, slashing at the dragon’s eyes.

On the ground, the man who had shredded the dragon’s wing breathed deeply. Suddenly his eyes widened. 

“It’s playing with us…” He whispered softly. The scarlet haired woman turned to him.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“This isn’t Acnologia’s true power. He is playing with us. As a cat would a mouse.” A despondent look filled the woman’s face. Suddenly, a small man appeared and those not attacking rushed to him.

“Master!” The scarlet haired woman cried, “You are okay!” He nodded.

“Erza, we cannot beat him.” Taken aback, Erza backed away.

“But, we mus-”

“We cannot.” The dragon’s roar began to get louder. A man with wild hair quickly recognized what was happening. 

“Hey, old man!” He said. “He’s about to use the roar!” Master’s eyes widened and he summoned all of his children. 

“All who can use defensive magic, use it!” Shouted Erza. In their last attempts to survive, all present joined into a circle and channeled all their magic. In a deafening blast, the Black Dragon roared and the island disappeared. When the light dissipated, on the ship far above, a man began to cry for his lost kin. 

This was a normal day for the Fairy Tail Guild. 

 

Infinity Island  
August 7  
23:49 ECT

A slam alerts the blonde woman that the two men outside of her room have been disabled. The door bursts open and a ginger haired archer walks in have just kicked down the door. 

“Doctor Roquette, I’ve come to get you off this island.” Her face scrunches up, disappointed by the lack of numbers. An alarm begins to scream, and the archer aims at the wall, blasting a hole big enough for both of them. Within seconds, he prepares an zip line and grabbed Doctor Roquette.

 

“Hold tight.” He said before sliding down the wire. Roquette screamed and held for dear life. She could only pray she survived to see the dawn.

 

Happy Harbour  
August 8  
09:58 EDT

“Yay! The beach!” Yells a green skinned girl, readily feeling the sand with her toes. 

“Yes, but let us have a moment of silence for our absent comrade.” Says a boy with dark sunglasses and just as dark hair. The girl and the rest of their group, a dark skinned man with bleached hair and tattoos and a well built boy with dark hair and a glare, nod in silence, thinking of their friend who had to attend school that day. 

 

13:40 EDT

[Recognizing: Kid Flash: B03]

“Aw yeah! Get ready for the Wallman!” Crowed an excited teenager covered in beach equipment. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, including but not limited to, a man in a black cowl, a robin hood look-alike, and a female wearing similar clothing. 

“Wallman?” The female archer said in a mocking tone. “What type of hero are you supposed to be, Baywatch?”

“I’m Kid Flash!” He yelled indignantly. “Who are you supposed to be!”

She scoffed. “I’m Artemis, and I’m joining this team.” Before Kid Flash could protest, the ginger haired man appeared in a tube, light receding behind him.

[Recognizing: Speedy: B06]

“My name is Red Arrow.” He said before walking up the the group of heroes. 

Quickly standing up, Kid Flash spoke. “Roy! Have you finally come to join the team?” Roy shook his head.

“I’ve come with a mission for you twerps. I assume you all know who the League of Shadows are?” The room nodded. “Yeah, well, this is Doctor Serling Roquette. She created a weapon called The Fog. It will dissolve anything it is set upon. The League has it, and I’ve come because I want you to guard her.”

“Where is she now?” Asked the boy with black hair and shades. 

“I’ve stashed her in the local high school.” The entire room gave him an incredulous stare. He shrugged. “Hey, who’s going to look for a smart person in a highschool? Anyway, my job is over. Have fun.” Roy turned to leave. 

[Recognized: Speedy: B06]

“It’s Red Arro-” He began before teleporting away. 

Happy Harbour  
August 8  
22:34 EDT

“Great, now I have teen chatter in my head!” Complained Doctor Roquette. The boy with bleach white hair shrugged before speaking into the mental link. 

{Mrs. Roquette, could you please inform us of your plan?}

Roquette sighed and thought in her head. 

{I plan to wirelessly disable The Fog, and stop what else the League plans to use.}

Kid Flash looked confused.

{Hold up, what other thing do they have?}

Roquette looked truly nervous. 

{It’s an, uhm, Dimensional Destabilizer.}

{WHAT!} Chimed everyone in the mind link. Roquette winced before nodding. 

{It’s a one time use, so I had hoped to covertly open the machine before it could be used for whatever The League wanted it for, and have The Fog destroy it}

{Why do we have to use it first?} Asked the green skinned girl.}

Kid Flash looked lost in thought before paling.

{To create a portal so deep that one could travel into another dimension, that’s enough energy to wipe this entire solar system of the Universal Map!}

Roquette nodded before returning to tapping away on the computer. 

Suddenly the mental link was filled with noise. 

{WE HAVE AN INTRUDER} Shouted Artemis.

Kid Flash jumped from his slouched position.  
“I’ll go outside and look out for Miss. Martian. Superboy can handle himself.” He said aloud. With a burst of speed, he became a blur and left. The dark skinned teen nodded and turned to the boy in sunglasses. 

“Robin, stay here and guard the Doctor. I’m going into the hall.”

“Aye, Aqualad.” Robin said and jumped to the defensive. As Aqualad ran into the hall, he was slammed back by the door collapsing forward, revealing a woman in a green Japanese style outfit and a cat mask. 

Without speaking, she lunged forward, throwing darts at Aqualad and Robin. Robin disappeared and Aqualad merely yanked them out. 

“Jellyfish poison, against an Atlantean?” The masked lady shrugged and began to kick and punch at him. Robin jumped from the ceiling as Aqualad blasted her with water, and surged with lightning. A small twitch was the only betrayal of her pain before Miss. Martian flew into the room.

{Everyone, get out!}

An explosion filled the room as the computer Roquette had been using exploded. Miss. Martian’s eyes glowed green. 

{I hope you got that code on a backup file.} Remarked Robin. Roquette stood numbly.

“I guess my job is done here.” Said the assassin. “Guess I’ll just disappear, like a Cheshire Cat.” Smoke billowed and when it cleared, she was gone. Roquette suddenly gasped. 

“The Dimensional Destabilizer!” She cried out. “I never finished The Fog’s code! It’s going to open, and nothing will close it in time!”

“In time for what?” Asked Superboy.

“In time for something to come through.” She whispered grimly. 

Miles away, in Star City, a building with the words “Star Labs” exploded. A beam of bright blue light blasted into the sky, parting the clouds and an 80 metre wide rip appeared in the sky.

This was not a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short. I was trying to summarize two episodes and completely make up another. Anyway, thanks for reading, if you have any questions, just leave a comment. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
